Crossing the Line
by strawberryslush
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou are twins. Kagome is a tomboy and Kikyou is a girly girl. When Kagome's family tries to change her, she decides to run away and joins the Motor Cross Race with Sango. Problem: Only guys are allowed to join. InuKag SanMir


**Title****: Crossing the Line **

**Summary****Kagome and Kikyou are twins. Kagome spends her spare time riding on her motorcycle, while Kikyou wastes her money on clothes. When Kagome's family does something unforgettable to Kagome, she runs away with her best friend Sango and the two decide to do something that they hope they won't regret.**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note****: A new story, which has been plaguing my mind for a few months and won't stop bothering me until I write it down. **

--

Kagome and Kikyou were twins, but they were not your everyday normal twins. Sure, their physical attributes may be almost identical, but they were totally two different people in person. In fact, if you were to hang out with Kagome one day and Kikyou the next day, you would be very surprised at how different they were.

Let's start with Kagome. Being the younger half of the twins, she had fewer privileges in the family. But being born a few minutes after Kikyou also gave her some advantages. She was the prettier half of the twins. A natural beauty, people would say. Pity that she did not act like one, they also added. Now, Kagome may look like one of those helpless chicks who do nothing but shop all day, but we're talking about Kagome. She was not, _not_, I repeat, your average girl. She does not like to wear miniskirts, high-heeled pumps, or anything that has the color pink in it. Like her best friend Sango, she prefers baggy, black clothes more than anything girly. Sango and Kagome love to spend their free time riding on their motorcycles. Well, that was how they became best friends.

Now, Kikyou, the opposite twin, was a different story. Unlike her replica sister, she spends her all of her allowance on clothes and make-up rather than saving it to buy something big, like a motorcycle. People would ask, what's under that cake of make-up? Dirt? Sure, she was allowed a phone and many other things in her room, but that did not make up for all the beauty her younger sister had. Let's face it: Kikyou is not pretty at all; she is _ugly_. Without her enormous bag of make-up, her face would even scare the aliens on Mars, if there were aliens of course. People would say, why couldn't there be a person that's a cross between Kagome and Kikyou? A real, natural beauty who actually acts like one.

Now, let's talk about the relationship between the two sisters. Although they live under the same roof, these two detest each other. No, detest is an understatement. They hate each other. They _loathe_ each other to their very own heart. But they weren't born hating each other. In fact, they were best friends until 3rd grade. Let's take a walk back 7 years in the past, shall we?

-

It was the first day of school. It wasn't any ordinary first day of school day; it was Kagome and Kikyou's first day at their new school day. Like they had done for the past 4 years, the two had purposely dressed up in identical clothing, regardless of their mother's warning about confusing their teachers.

On the way to school, Kikyou asked her mother, "Mama, why do we have to move?" She and Kagome both knew the answer to this, but they had asked to try to move back into their old apartment for the hundredth time.

The grin on their mother's face faulted a little, but the two did not notice. "Now, Kikyou, we both know the answer to this. It is because we want to save money for your college and your grandpa needed some extra hands on the shrine."

Kagome gave a small snort, so small that it was inaudible for human ears. "Mama," she started, "we're like, a decade away from college. Isn't it a bit too early to save up for college?"

Megumi mentally sighed. Her younger daughter was too smart to be fooled by this reason. Racking her brain for an answer, she finally replied, "It's because there are two of you. Since there are two of you, we have to pay twice as much as the normal college fee. And who knows? The price may rise when you two grow up."

Kagome sighed. Her mother was not very good at lying. Although she knew it, she bit back her tongue from giving any smart comments. She didn't want to push her mother too far; this explanation was a good excuse…for now. She'll just have to push her mother a bit further later.

"Oh," Megumi started, trying to change the subject, "look, we're here in your new school! Isn't this much better? There's more grass for you to play in, and oh, look! There's even a playground! Now, isn't this school better than the last one? Run along now, you don't want to be late for school!"

Although Kikyou was seated right next to the door, she didn't budge. Kagome reached over and opened the door without any difficulty. Kikyou had always been the weak one; instead of taking self-defense classes, she took ballet instead. After the two stepped outside the car, Kagome gave the door a nice slam for some unsaid measures, waved her mother goodbye, and headed off towards school with her sister.

When they entered room 122, which was their classroom, the teacher, whom they had met before, Mr. Shimura, greeted and ushered them in. The class, who never had twins join them before, stared at them in shock.

"They look so…alike," Kagura whispered to her sister Kanna, who just nodded in agreement.

Since Mr. Shimura had heard about twins and their mischief, he decided to seat them on opposite sides of the room, just in case they might cause trouble in any way. He smiled and cleared his throat to catch his students' attention and temporarily stop the whisper going on about their latest addition. "Kagome, you can sit next to Sango. Sango, please raise your hand so Kagome will know where she's sitting." Sango raised her hand and Kagome headed towards her, with Kikyou following her. When Mr. Shimura saw Kikyou about to take the seat next to Kagome, he cleared his throat again. "No, Kikyou, I'm sorry, but you will not sit next to your sister. Instead, you will be sitting next to Kagura." Right after her name was mentioned, Kagura's hands shot up.

When Kikyou heard that she was going to be separated from her sister, she felt a small wave of sadness overtake her. Giving Kagome a sad smile, she slowly headed towards Kagura and Kanna. They don't look that bad, she thought to herself as she took her newly assigned seat.

After everything was settled, Mr. Shimura cleared his throat again, successfully catching the class's attention once again. Once all eyes were upon him, he gave a smile and started, "Now, class, since we are now settled, let's start, shall we?"

Kagome stared at him as he droned on and on. She sighed. Her mom was so wrong about this school. I can't wait until recess, she thought. She cocked her head towards her right and looked at Sango. Unlike Kagome, she was not wearing a red frilly dress, but instead, a slightly oversized pink and grey Puma shirt with black shorts that go all the way down to her knee. _'Wow, she's definitely not like those squealy girls that Kikyou hangs around with. Maybe she could be my new best friend!'_ Kagome's face brightened up at the idea. _'Maybe there's going to be someone who's finally just like me!'_ She gave Sango a little poke and whispered, "Hi, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

Sango was a bit surprised when she felt Kagome poke her. Usually, the girls would try to avoid her instead of trying to befriend her because of her appearance and interests. She quickly glanced at Kagome. Although she looked like one of those girly girls, she seemed nice. Maybe she could give this girl a chance and finally have a friend for a change. Turning her head towards Kagome, she gave a small smile and replied, "I'm Sango. So, you're the new girl here, right?"

Kagome grinned. Sango was definitely not like one of those girls Kikyou always hangs around with. Maybe Sango _could_ be her friend. "Yeah, I moved from Tokyo to my Grandpa's shrine."

Sango raised her eyebrow when she heard that Kagome moved into a shrine. Her shrine was probably the only shrine around this area. "Wait…is your Grandpa's shrine called the Sunset Shrine?"

Confused, Kagome nodded. "Why?"

"Oh, it's the only shrine around this area. I was just wondering. So Kikyou's your twin?"

"Yeah, she was born a few minutes ahead of me. Oh, and before you ask, Kikyou and I are _not_ alike. She takes ballet, and I take Karate."

Sango grinned, "Cool! There's a Karate school near here. Today's sign-up day for the next semester. You want to join my class?"

"Wow, I was about to ask you if there was any martial arts school here. I would join if I could, but I have to ask Mama first."

"Sure, we can ask after school."

Kagome's conversation with Sango continued until recess. During the next two hours, they found out that both of them had many things in common. One of the many things that they had in common was their love of motorcycles.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Kikyou also wasn't having trouble making friends. In fact, she and Kagura were gushing about the latest fashions in SoHo.

The school bell rang. Startled, Kagome jumped in her seat. Sango watched Kagome in amusement. "Calm down, Kagome, it just means that class is over."

Shocked, Kagome turned around to stare at Sango. "Seriously?! In Tokyo, we didn't get out of school at," she paused to look at the clock, "12:30. Instead, we have school all the way from 9:00 AM to 3:00 PM."

Sango laughed, "Then you must be very happy to move here, aren't you?"

Kagome smiled grimly. "I guess…"

Seeing that this was a bad topic to talk about to Kagome, Sango just nodded and silently walked with her new friend out to the school exit, where their parents were waiting for them.

When Kagome noticed her mother talking to a woman, she took Sango's hand and led her towards Sango's mom. "Come on, I want you to meet my mom."

When Megumi noticed her younger daughter heading towards her, she greeted her. "Why, hello, Kagome. How was your first day of school?" When she finally noticed another girl at Kagome's side, she added, "And I notice you've made a new friend. What's your name?" Remembering that she was previously talking to another woman, she hastily added, "Oh, Kagome, I want you to meet Mrs. Tajiya. Mrs. Tajiya, this is my other daughter, Kagome." Right after they were introduced, Mrs. Tajiya and Kagome nodded to each other.

When Mrs. Tajiya noticed Sango at Kagome's side, she raised her eyebrow. "Sango, Kagome, I see you two have met. How was your first day of school?"

Sango was about to open her mouth and answer her mother, but Kagome cut her, "Mama, Mama, Sango told me all about the Karate school around here and she told me today's sign up day for classes! Can I go, please, please, please Mama?"

Megumi sighed, "Sure, just wait until Kikyou comes–"

As if on cue, Kikyou called out to her mother and ran towards the group, with her two people trailing behind her. Mrs. Tajiya slightly wrinkled her nose as Kikyou passed by; she looked too cold for her taste.

Sango was about to greet her new best friend's sister, when she saw the people she was acquainted with. "Kagura, what are you doing here? Poisoning the newcomer's air with your snootiness?"

Kagura glared back at Sango, while Kanna just stared straight into oblivion. "I'm sorry to please you, Your Majesty, but I'm just showing the new kid around," Kagura spat back at Sango.

Sango glared at Kagura. She was about to jump towards her when Mrs. Tajiya's strong grip held her back. "Now, now, Sango, you don't want an accident to happen on your first day of school. Be a good girl and restrain yourself this time."

As if immediately, Sango stopped struggling. She snatched her arms away from her mother's grip and walked straight at Kagura. "You got lucky this time," Sango hissed at her.

Kagura just smirked. "You can't beat me anyway, you pathetic fool."

Sango gritted her teeth before walking away from her altogether. She didn't want Kagura's guts to stink up her air. Kagome joined Sango on the slides a while later. "What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome's big, blue eyes stared into hers with concern.

Sango smiled slightly. She didn't know why, but Kagome was the first person whom was comfortable to be around. "It's just this silly little feud that Kagura and I had with each other," she chuckled softly to herself, "I don't even know why we started hating each other. Just try to keep Kikyou away from Kagura. She's bad news."

Sure, Kagome smiled and looked away.

Meanwhile, as Kagura watch Sango stalk off with Kagome trailing behind her, she grabbed Kikyou and whispered to her, "Keep your sister away from that bitch. She'll beat you up."

Kikyou gave Kagura a skeptical look before nodding slightly. Kanna was ignored altogether.

"Kids! It's time to go!" Megumi called out to her children as they came rushing up to her. As she was walking towards their car, Kagome and Kikyou trailed behind slowly, trying to warn each other.

"I have to tell you something," both twins started.

"You can go first," they repeated simultaneously.

"Okay, fine," Kikyou said, "Kagura told me to tell you to stay away from Sango. She's bad news."

"Really?" Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Well I won't, because Sango told me to stay away from Kagura."

Kikyou's temper went sky-high. "I demand you to because I am your elder," she hissed at her little sister.

Kagome scoffed at Kikyou. "Only by a few minutes…"

Kikyou concluded, "Okay, fine, if you want to stay with Sango and if I want to stay with Kagura, then I don't think we should be best friends anymore."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine."

And so, the family feud began.

-

Back in the present…

A loud crash was heard upstairs. "And never, ever, ever, go into my room again!" Kagome's loud and angry voice echoed throughout the house.

"I was only trying to help you!" a shrilly voice screamed back.

"Shut up Kikyou!" A door slammed.

Megumi sighed as she was making dinner. What happened to those innocent daughters she had around seven years ago? "I have to talk to Kagome about controlling her actions," she murmured to herself.

"About what…?" a voice replied behind her.

Megumi turned around. "Oh, Kagome, it's just you. I think we need to talk…about controlling yourself."

Kagome gave a soft smile. "Sure, Mama," she led her mother to the dining table to sit, "So, what is it you want to talk to me about so badly?"

Megumi rubbed her weary eyes. She wasn't so sure that Kagome would take it so badly. "Kagome, I think your sister is right. I don't think Sango is a good person. Look at all the influence she has rubbed off on you! What happened to the sweet daughter I have loved just around ten years ago? You've turned into a…dark…punk, violent girl! Can't you be like the other normal girls?"

Kagome's mouth dropped at the information she just consumed. "Are you implying that I'm too much of a guy?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

Megumi started to panic, "No…no…I…I didn't mean tha-!"

Kagome stood up with such anger that the chair fell to the floor with a loud thud. "I'm leaving!"

Megumi cried, "Kagome, no!" Her cries of despair were lost in Kagome's heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

In her room, Kagome angrily threw her clothes into a suitcase. "If they think that I'm a guy, then I'm better off as a guy. Might as well join the Motor Cross contest, now that I'm a guy." She whipped out her badly beaten cell phone and dialed Sango's number. "Sango? Mhm…yeah…the same…you want to leave now? Okay, sure."

Knowing that her mother would try to stop her from departing, Kagome opened her window, threw her suitcase onto the grass so it wouldn't make so much noise, and jumped down without losing her balance. She climbed onto her motorcycle and sped off.

Inside, Megumi was sobbing. Her cries were even louder as she heard the noise of a motorcycle engine slowly fade away. "Oh, what have I done…?"

-

**I hope this is good…I did most of it during the summer and then stopped because I'm a lazy bum. xD Yeah, I know, it's kind of OOC…give me feedback??? **


End file.
